Wounds That Never Heal
by chefchick
Summary: If you have started to read my story "Spilled Blood Heals No Wounds", this is the same story from Edwards point of view. Both of those stories will not truly make sense unless you read both, such as that first chapter, than the first chapter of this story


**This is Edwards point of view. I suggest that you read the first chapter of my other story "Spilled Blood Heals No Wounds" and then read the first chapter of this, and so on. This shows what Edward is doing, and then my other story is showing Bella's point of view. Hope you enjoy!**

I sat in my room, my heart aching for Bella. How much longer could I force myself to suffer like this? Suddenly, my silver cell phone went off next to me, and I picked it up, looking who the hell would be calling me.

My face twisted oddly when I read the name on the front screen. I flipped my phone open and put it to my ear. "Rosalie?" I was shocked. I had not talked to any of my family for at least three months, but I hadn't talked to Rosalie for over a year.

"Edward? I have some bad news…" Her voice was grave, and it was clear that the news was worse than she wanted to say.

"Rosalie? What is it?" A growl grew in my chest, wanting her to just tell me what was wrong. I wished that I could read her mind from this distance, but of course, there was no way to be able to.

"Edward… Alice had a vision. Bella killed herself." It shocked me that she even seemed upset. I wasn't sure if she was upset because Bella was dead, or because she was the one who had to tell me.

My hand started to tremble, and I slammed my phone shut. This couldn't be true. Quickly, I tried to think things through, but all of my ideas went right back to the same thing, flying right out of Forks and finding out for myself.

I sighed angrily as I remembered that I still had to keep up my whole fake human problem. With much anger, I darted over to the dresser and pulled out eat drawer and dumped the contents into my suitcase. I was glad that I could dart around at such speed, because it only ended up taking me three minutes to pack up everything, and it would have taken a human at least twenty minutes, but it was still three minutes of my precious time.

Without any effort, I pulled my suitcase off the bed and started to walk down the hallway at a very sluggish speed, making sure I looked human for any wandering eyes that would happen to land on my fleeing figure.

After living in his hotel for such a time, I knew that no one would take the stairs, so I quickly darted down the ten flights that would take me to the lobby, at my vampire speed, and then walked out, stopping only briefly at the desk to drop off my key and a thousand dollars as payment.

The man behind the desk couldn't have been more than seventeen, and there were deep purple half circles under his eyes. Although he was exhausted, his light green eyes lit up as he looked at the money. "Th-thanks." His voice cracked as he said this, but mainly because of his shock mainly.

No longer did I care about my manors, or anything other than going and doing everything I could to save my beloved Bella.

Quickly, I pulled out of the parking lot, and floored it down the high way. I had enough money to get any flight I wanted. I had to see if there was anything I could do for Charlie, anything I could do to ease the pain.

Slowly, I pulled the phone out of my pocket and dialed the number that I hadn't dialed in over a year.

I heard the ringing, but then it was cut short after only two rings. All I could hear was the faint breathing on the other end. I waited as long as I could, but then I couldn't take it any longer. Although I didn't need to, I coughed softly, hoping to get my message across that I was now impatient.

"Oh, this is Bella." Her voice was higher than usual, but it was still the sweetest sound I had heard in a long time.

"Bella?" My mind went right to the fact that she was alive, and that I would be able to see her again soon. I completely forgot to breath, so I was glad that my glass was tinted dark enough that no one could see me and think it weird that my chest didn't move in the normal motion.

"Edward?" Her voice was barely a whisper, but I could hear it clearly, and storied it in my memory. I had been living off of only faint memories of her, but it did her no justice. Her voice was sweeter than I ever remembered. I was so excited to hear her voice again, I barely noticed the faint growl that come from her end of the line.

"Bella, I'm so happy you're alive! I'm on my way to the airport right now. I will be in Forks in-" My voice was happier than I thought was even capable. I swerved through the traffic, but never even came close to hitting another car, even though I wasn't even paying attention.

"Edward… Yes, I'm alive, Alice was wrong; she didn't see Jacob save me. But…" Her voice trailed off, and she sounded pained, as if she didn't want to tell me what she was about to.

I waited patiently, not wanting to rush the words from her if she was not ready to say it.

"I'm sorry Edward. I love you," Her thoughts were cut off by a loud growl from somewhere on the other side of the line, and it pained my ears to listen to it, but I clenched my teeth, struggling to keep the phone to my ear. "But…" Her voice seemed even more pained then before.

I heard Bella take a sweet breath on the other end, but didn't start to talk.

"But what, Bella?" I struggled to keep calm. She was alive, and she still loved me, what could ruin that?

"But… I have moved on. I'm sorry, but I have found someone else. I still love you, but you need to know that… It is better this way. Now you won't be faced with the task of keeping me safe. I love you."

I was wrong, dead wrong. That could ruin it, all of it. I wanted to continue and try to tell her to stay with me, but my hand went straight into a fist, and crushed my phone completely. I sighed and started my breathing again, able to smell. "You are still mine, Bella. You will figure that out, one way or another." I continued to drive, swerving more than ever, but not letting the blasting horns even faze the barrier that I put up. I was going to get Bella back, one way or another.

**I know this was short, but most of them will be. This is just to fill in the blanks about what is going on in Edward's world. Thanks! Please read and review, and please, please go and read "Spilled Blood Heals No Wounds" or this whole story will make little sense. Thank you!**


End file.
